User talk:Hyper Zergling
--DREADHEAD613 03:12, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Hold on... I wanted to keep the conversation from getting personal. And I am not an Admin; just wanted to keep stuff calm. Its not my job to stop all attacks from happening. Also, you are welcome being here. Its not personal. Well, not us, the professional users. And, yes, we listen to your arguments, but, once an admin (Ajax 013) get involved, he has final discion on the friendly-ness of an article. If you need anything, send me a message. Cheers! The Wiki Hey there, how's the wikia treating you? Please enjoy your stay and message me if you need anything. Have a good one. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 23:49, 12 March 2009 (UTC) I don't even know what he is going on about... It sounds like (attempted) helpful critisium for a article that makes little to no sence. Help is on the Way... Send me links to all your articles please. I feel that you're being subjected to flaming. It's... a really big problem around here. I promise I'll do all I can to help you out. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 00:13, 13 March 2009 (UTC) This IS constructive critisim. (Also, don't quote my Sig...it annoys the heck out of me) Yeah, I got rid of, "He was constantly given death sentence warnings, but he would simply kill whoever threatened him." Hyper Zergling 00:18, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Therefore, there is no issue. Thus his constructive critism helped. I wasn't concerned too much about that one. It's mainly the weapon I made up... Hyper Zergling 00:25, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Done Okay Hyper Zergling, I've done all I can for your articles. Nobody should flame them from now on, if someone does, notify me and I'll be there to help as soon as possible. By the way, good work on the SPARTANs, I look forward to finding out what happened to them. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 01:17, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Sorry I haven't gotten back to you in such a long time, I've been busy. What happens when you try to move the page? [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 22:39, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Okay, I'll try to move it. I will update you on my progress in a few minutes. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 23:20, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Oh, and what do you want it's new title to be? [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 23:24, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Found the Problem It states that Tim Higgins already exists. It is actually a redirect. There are two options we have: 1: contact an administrator to delete the redirect or 2: simply give it another name such as "Timothy Higgins." Tell me which of these options you find most suiting and I'll do all I can to help. (I personally suggest option two because it won't take as long). [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 23:36, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Are you going to move it or do you want me to? [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 23:40, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Necros Weapon WAZZAP!? =P How's everything going Hyper Zergling? Sorry it's been a while and I just wanted to see how you were doing. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 02:14, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Alright, I guess. I haven't completed articles. Hyper Zergling 02:26, 28 March 2009 (UTC)